This invention pertains to railroad signal gates, and particularly to gates having outer swinging portions for protecting the arms of the gates from damage by highway traffic.
Several U.S. patents show for protection of signal arms, outer or end portions pivoted to swing horizontally either about vertical pivots or in any direction about universal arrangements. The end sections are held in their normal positions and are returned to their normal positions when required by springs that exert forces between supporting sections and end sections. Such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,592,972 issued to F. B. Farnsworth on July 20, 1926, and in U.S. Pat. No. 1,271,877 issued to D. V. Farman on July 9, 1918. These patents also show locking or latching devices effective as the signal arms are moved from horizontal positions to maintain the pivoted sections of the signal arms in alignment.